fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
卡列爾
卡列爾（Karel、カレル） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍'' and 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍. He is a Sacaen swordmaster who has had two titles over the course of his career: the battle-crazed Sword Demon (剣魔 Kenma), and the sage-like Sword Saint (剣聖 Kensei). 資料 The Blazing Blade He lives only to find challengers worthy of his blade and will kill opponents in battle without remorse or hesitation. To obtain the infamous Wo Dao, he murdered his entire family, with the exception of his sister, whom he saw as no threat at the time. His feats — including fighting armies alone and slaying a wizard that could freeze blood in a person's veins and killing a stone giant who was three times the size of a regular man — have earned him infamy across Elibe, as well as the title of "Sword Demon", revealed in a Support conversation with Dart. He is Karla's older brother and also taught Guy swordplay. The Binding Blade Karel becomes the uncle of 菲爾, the daughter of his late sister Karla, after her marriage to 巴多爾. He retired from active combat and traveled the land with a new nickname, the "Sword Saint", and resolve, having finally found peace in himself after many years. He appears to dislike the title he was given, claiming it is a false name, perhaps because of guilt for his past actions. Bartre married Karla, which makes Karel and Bartre brothers-in-law. He has no real interest in the overall state of the world around him, only joining the fight on behalf of his remaining family. Karel enters the game as a level 19 Swordmaster and has some of the best growths in the entire series (However, he can only level up once). He can be recruited in the third to last chapter, by visiting the eastern village with either Fir or Bartre. 遊戲中 ''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |210% |130% |140% |140% |120% |110% |100% |} Supports *巴多爾 *菲爾 *Noah *Rutger *Zeiss 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍 Description: ''An eastern swordmaster. Seeking worthy opponents. Recruitment For Karel to appear instead of Harken, open 4 or more doors by the end of turn 9 on Jerme's Map, or kill 2 or more of the 3 specific promoted enemies before turn 9 on Kenneth's map. Talk to Karel with Lyn or your main lord. 基礎數據 進階數據 |70% |30% |50% |50% |30% |10% |15% |} Supports *Dart *Geitz *Guy *Karla *魯塞亞 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Sword Demon :A viscious swordsman from a family devoted to mastering the blade. Known as the Sword Demon登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 劍 |Skill= Wo Dao+ 雪辱 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 The Binding Blade The Blazing Blade Recruited by Eliwood *'Eliwood: Who are you? *'Karel: '''Karel. *'Eliwood: 'Are you fighting the Black Fang, too? *'Karel: 'I heard the Black Fang was gathering recruits. I'm here to challenge them. *'Eliwood: 'Do you… Do you have a reason to do so? *'Karel: 'My sword is my life. My sword is my reason. You… *'Eliwood: 'What? *'Karel: 'You are quite good, but you will improve. Very good, I will join you. *'Eliwood: 'You're going to help me and my friends? But…why? *'Karel: 'Someday, you will be a famed swordfighter. It would be a waste for that skill to die here. I must have you… stronger. I will wait for that time with much anticipation. *'Eliwood: '… *'Karel: '''Shall we continue? The feast awaits… Recruited by Hector * '''Hector: '''Who are you? * '''Karel: '''Karel. * '''Hector: '''Karel, what are you doing in this place? * '''Karel: The Black Fang is gathering recruits. I want to hone my blade on them. * Hector: What? Do you have...a reason? * Karel: '''My sword is my life. My sword is my reason. You... * '''Hector: '''What? * '''Karel: '''You are unpolished...but powerful. Very well. I will join you. * '''Hector: '''You're going to lend us your blade? That's a nice gesture and all, but... Why? * '''Karel: '''You will someday be a famed general. It would be a waste for that power to be lost here. I must have you...stronger. I will wait for that time with much anticipation. * '''Hector: ...... * Karel: Shall we continue? The feast awaits... Recruited by Lyn *'Lyn: '''Oh! Who are you? *'Karel: Karel. *'Lyn: '''You're a... swordfighter from Sacae. Are you fighting the Black Fang as well? *'Karel: 'The Black Fang is gathering recruits. I want to hone my blade on them. *'Lyn: 'Why would you... do you have a reason to? *'Karel: 'My sword is my life. My sword is my reason. You are... So beautiful... *'Lyn: 'Pardon? *'Karel: 'Your blade and mine are different, yet... Your swordplay is truly beautiful. Very well. I will join you. *'Lyn: 'You're going to help us? But... why? *'Karel: 'Someday you will be a renowned swordfighter. Losing you here would be a waste. I must see you... stronger. I will wait for that time with much anticipation. *'Lyn: '...... *'Karel: '''Shall we continue? The feast awaits... 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 :Karel/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade '''Karel - Saint of Swords Once, Karel was known as the Sword Demon. Now, he bears a new name. What prompted this change, he will not say. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Sword Master - Karel Karel retired to a small Village in the mountains of Bern and lived his life in peace. Although many Swords came to him seeking direction, he never did teach any of them directly. 語源 Karel /ˈkɑːrəl/ is a given name in Dutch and Czech, equivalent to Charles, meaning Free Man. This name is a variant of the Germanic name 'Karl', which is the root of names like Charles. The word 'carl' in Middle English meant 'man', often a low-class man or 'churl'; it was used as an insult during the early Middle Ages in England. This name might refer to Charlemagne (English: Charles the Great, German: Karl der Große), the famous king of the Franks and founder of the second Holy Roman Empire, which makes him the founder of France and Germany. Another possible person to refer to is Charles Martel (German: Karl Martell), who was the (in the end winning) leading commander of the Christian Forces at the battle of Tours, October 732. If the Armies of the united North African tribes would have defeated Martel's army at Tours, it is quite possible that the main religion of France, Spain, Switzerland and the western parts of Germany und Italy would have been Islam until today. 軼事 *Karel was originally conceived as a character for the cancelled Fire Emblem: Ankoku no Miko. When the original setting and plot of Ankoku no Miko was scrapped and rewritten into what would become The Binding Blade, Karel was the only supporting character carried over into the new story. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Karel won 21st place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his transformation from a blood-thirsty swordsman in the game's prequel into a wise, reliable, and friendly individual. *Karel shares the title of Saint of Swords in Elibe with Guy and Fir. Both swordsmen are associated with Karel: Guy can potentially be his pupil and Fir is his niece. Sword Saint is also the title given to Od, another Swordmaster from the Jugdral Duology. *Karel has the lowest defense growth in The Blazing Blade, yet he has the highest Defense growth, as well as the highest growths in the entire series, in The Binding Blade. *Karel is the only character in the entire Fire Emblem series who is guaranteed to obtain a Perfect Level Up. This only occurs in The Binding Blade but only once as Karel is recruited at Level 19. 圖片 File:Karel Heroes.png|Artwork of Karel in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Karel Fight.png|Artwork of Karel in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Karel Skill.png|Artwork of Karel in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Karel Damaged.png|Artwork of Karel in Fire Emblem Heroes. Karel card 25.jpg|Karel as a Swordmaster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Karel FnT.png|Karel's in-game portrait in 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. File:Karelp7.gif|Karel's in-game portrait in 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍. File:Karel in FE6.JPG|Karel's battle sprite in The Binding Blade File:Karel in FE7.PNG|Karel's battle sprite in The Blazing Blade Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色